Android Boy
by nicotinewon'tkillyou
Summary: Pertemuan Sasuke dengan seorang gadis kecil ternyata membawanya ke dalam kehidupan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan keberadaanya! SasuNaru! One-shot!


**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Android Boy © nicotinewon'tkillyou**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Sci – Fi/ Tragedy  
**

**Pairing : SasuNaru slight SasuSaku dan NaruHina**

**Warning : Shonen - ai (tapi malah menjurus ke friendship -")OOC, Typo, aneh, abal  
**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Not FUJOSHI? Please click 'Back' and everything gonna be okay!**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul Fraken Fran, tapi kemudian saya adabtasi ke dalam manga Naruto**

* * *

**ANDROID BOY**

Di sinilah aku sekarang, berdiri di tengah gerimis hujan di bulan Februari yang sangat dingin. Kurapatkan jaket hitam tebal yang kupakai, berharap mengurangi suhu dingin yang memeluk sekujur tubuhku. Aku memandangi sebuah nisan di depanku saat. Sebuah nisan yang sangat indah, terbuat dari batu pualam putih. Disekelilingnya tampak bunga – bunga kecil yang berwarna ungu. Kuletakkan buket mawar putih yang sedari tadi kupegang.

Well, aku memang baru saja mengenalnya. Mungkin sekitar empat bulan lalu aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya. Pertemuanku dengannya bisa dibilang tidak sengaja dan sungguh tidak terencana. Dan setelah bertemu dengannya aku mengalami sebuah kisah yang hampir tidak bisa dipercaya. Mustahil! Sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi itu sudah terjadi. Dan kisah itu berakhir dengan kematian.

Sejujurnya, aku sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku alami. Tapi percaya atau tidak, aku mengalaminya sendiri, dan melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Okay, kurasa sudah saatnya aku ceritakan padamu. Seperti yang aku bilang, aku mengalaminya empat bulan lalu, tepat saat pertama kali aku berjumpa dengan orang itu.

* * *

Suatu siang di bulan Oktober, gerimis terus turun sedari pagi. Sayangnya aku tidak membawa payung, jadilah aku berjalan sepulang sekolah dibawah rintik hujan. Saat sedang asyik menikmati tetesan lembut air, tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memegang ujung baju seragamku. "Kakak, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata seorang gadis kecil, rambutnya berwarna pink cerah, kutebak usianya sekitar dua belas tahun.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanyaku pada anak polos itu. "Namaku Sakura, Kak. Aku mau tanya, di mana dokter hewan dekat sini. Kucingku sedang sakit, Kak." Kata Sakura dengan nada sedih. Aku baru sadar kalau dia ternyata mengendong seekor kucing berbulu putih, kucing yang manis batinku.

"Kau tinggal sebrangi jalan ini, berjalanlah dua blok dan kau akan sampai." Jawabku. Sakura tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang manis bagiku. "Terima kasih kakak! Oh, ya. Apakah aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, anak yang sangat polos batinku. "Panggil saja aku Sasuke."

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Tapi kemudian dia langsung tersenyum. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa Kak Sasuke!" Dan dia pun berlari menyebrangi jalan.

Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat. Aku memperhatikan Sakura berlari menuju jalan tanpa menoleh, dan dari arah kanan sebuah truk besar melaju kencang ke arah Sakura. "Ya Tuhan!" Pekikku. Sakura yang terkejut langsung menjerit dan berlari, menuju seberang jalan, kucing dalam gendongannya pun terlepas.

Sungguh, aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, truk itu melindas tubuh kucing mungil itu. Darah muncrat ke mana – mana, tubuh kucing itu hancur dan terbelah dua tepat ditengah, kucing itu tewas seketika. Sedangkan truk barusan, hanya melengos pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya bisa ternganga melihat kejadian barusan. Sakura sontak berlari ke arah kucingnya sambil menangis tersedu – sedu. Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun, disentuhnya tubuh makhluk yang telah hancur itu.

"Jelly! Jelly! Jelly! No, please. Oh, God. No, please..." Isaknya sambil terus mengelus kepala kucing itu. Oh, jadi kucing itu bernama Jelly. Entah apa yang mendorong kakiku mendekatinya, menerobos kerumunan orang yang kini mengepungnya. Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat Sakura yang terus menggumamkan nama makhluk itu sambil berlinang air mata. Sedangkan yang dia tangisi hanya diam tak bergerak.

"Parah sekali ini." Kata seseorang. Aku menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang bicara. Dan kulihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan berpakaian dokter. Disampingnya berdiri gadis yang mungkin berusia lima belasan yang berambut pendek, bermata violet dan berpakaian serba hitam. Yang membuat aku aneh adalah, pemuda berpakaian dokter ini tampaknya seusia denganku –tujuh belas. Kuperhatikan mata pemuda itu. Biru, sebiru langit. Sangat indah. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa ada dokter semuda ini?

"Perkenalkan namaku Naruto, aku seorang dokter. Kurasa aku bisa membantumu." Kata pemuda dokter itu. Sakura langsung menghentikan tangisnya. "Apa benar kau dokter? Apa kau benar – benar bisa mengembalikan Jelly? Bisakah kau hidupkan dia lagi?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Aku bisa hidupkan dia lagi." Kata Naruto tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum lebar, dia sepertinya menemukan sebuah harapan baru. "Well, tapi waktunya satu bulan. Karena masa pemulihannya akan lama." Kata Naruto. "Selama apapun itu akan kutunggu. Asal kau hidupkan lagi dia." Kata Sakura mantap. Perkataan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Hinata, tolong bawa tubuh Jelly. Dan kita akan membawanya ke laboratorium sekarang juga." Perintah Naruto pada gadis kecil disampingnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk saja, dipungutinya satu persatu tubuh Jelly dan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak besar putih.

Saat Naruto dan Hinata berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Sakura menuju sebuah mobil. Sebentar kemudian, Naruto menoleh ke arahku. "Ikutlah dengan kami, Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai ke arahku. Aku kaget. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu namaku. Padahal kami baru bertemu kali ini. Sebelum aku sempat berkata – kata, Naruto sudah menarik tanganku dan melempar tubuhku ke dalam mobil.

Saat Naruto hendak menutup pintu, dia melambai pada Sakura dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa Sakura. Temui aku didepan halte dekat taman kota satu bulan lagi."

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kita pernah bertemu? Apa aku mengenalmu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu Sakura?" Cerocosku saat mobil tengah melaju kencang. Naruto bedecak pelan. "Aku Naruto, dokter sekaligus pemilik laboratorium pusat. Aku hanya asal tebak saja. Dan tebakanku tidak pernah salah." Katanya dingin.

"Mau dibawa ke mana aku? Apakah ini penculikkan?" Tanyaku dengan nada kesal. Naruto kembali berdecak. "Aku hanya merasa kau orang tepat untuk ini." Jawab Naruto. Jujur, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. "Tepat untuk apa?"

"Menolong Sakura," Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sangat pelan. "Sebaiknya kau jangan cerewet, kita hampir sampai." Kata Hinata yang duduk di samping sopir. Aku memandangi sekitarku. Di kanan kiri yang ada hanyalah pepohonan. Dan jalannya sedikit menanjak. Kurasa aku akan menuju bukit dibelakang sekolahku sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika ada lab sebesar ini." Kataku ketika akhirnya sampai disebuah bangunan yang menyerupai rumah sakit.

Aku mengikuti Naruto dan Hinata ke dalam. Suasananya lebih mirip rumah sakit ketimbang sebuah lab penelitian. Karena aku melihat banyak ruangan dengan tempat tidur ala rumah sakit. Seorang pria berambut perak bermasker berjalan mendekati kami. "Selamat datang Tuan. Siapa yang anda bawa? Apakah dia bahan anda lagi?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Naruto terkekeh. "Bukan, Kakashi. Dia adalah teman, kubawa untuk membantuku."

Aku menatap Naruto bingung. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'bahan'? Sebelum sempat melontarkan pertanyaan, Naruto sudah menyeretku masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang operasi.

Hinata kemudian membuka kotak yang berisi dengan tubuh Jelly. Diletakkannya tubuh yang telah terbelah dua itu di meja operasi. Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah memakai baju operasi, kini tengah siap dengan berbagai peralatannya. Gunting, pisau, alat penyedot, laser, dan juga tak luput jarum dan benang jahit operasi. Dan tak lupa organ – organ tubuh segar.

"Kita akan menggunakan daVinci Surgery System dan Laparoscopy. Kau tahu yang kumaksud?" Tanya Naruto seraya melempar pakaian operasi ke arahku. Aku menggeleng. "Sistem ini dipergunakan sebagai alat operasi pada tubuh manusia didaerah dada, perut dan panggul."

Aku hanya diam saja, jujur aku ini bukan dokter. Memang aku pernah praktek pembedahan, tapi paling mentok adalah katak dan bukan kucing! Dan pembedahannya tidak sampai sejauh ini.

"Untuk melekatkan organ – organ perut yang telah hancur ini, kita pakai tekhnik Laparoscopy." Tambahnya. Aku hanya asal menggangguk saja, sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Lampu – lampu akhirnya dinyalakan, Naruto dengan mantap memegang gunting dan pisau.

"Operasi di mulai!"

Takjub. Hanya itu yang dapat kuungkapkan. Aku benar – benak takub pada apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Kecepatan tangannya luar biasa. Aku bahkan hampir tidak dapat melihat apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Apakah itu menyambung? Menggunting? Memotong? Gerakannya terlalu cepat. Luar biasa, apa benar dia manusia?

"Sambungkan kolon dengan usus halus."

"Tambahkan ginjal."

"Pasangkan lambung."

"Transplantasi hati."

"Berikan kantong empedu, kandung kemih."

Itulah kata – kata yang ia serukan selama bekerja. Tangan – tangannya tak berhenti bergerak barang sedikitpun. Pisau dan gunting terus beradu. Benang dan jarum saling menyatu. Dan yang membuat aku merasa aneh : dia melakukan transplantasi hati dalam waktu beberapa menit? Apa – apaan ini, mana ada yang seperti itu. Tapi mau apa dikata. Hati itu telah terpasang tepat pada tempatnya.

Tiga jam berlalu sudah, dan aku masih ternganga kagum dengan kecepatan tangan ajaib Naruto. "Dan yang terakhir.." tiba – tiba dia berhenti dan meraih sebuah toples. Aku memperhatikan apa yang ada dalam toples itu. Mataku terbelalak.

Nyaris tidak percaya.

Itu jantung!

Naruto dengan santainya mengambil jantung itu, dan tangan – tangan magisnya kembali menari diatas dada Jelly yang kini tengah menganga lebar. Aku sungguh tidak ingat kapan ia membelah dada Jelly, dan kapan dia menyatukan kembali tubuh makhluk itu.

"Hinata! Aku butuh kantong darah! Darah sekarang juga! Cepat!" Naruto berteriak sementara tangan – tangannya masih menari – nari. Apa benar dia manusia?

Hinata kemudian segera muncul dengan membawa kantong – kantong darah segar. Selang – selang bening pun segera menancap di tubuh Jelly dan disusul dengan cairan merah kental yang mengalir pelan masuk ke tubuh.

Naruto pun tersenyum lega.

* * *

Besok berarti sebulan sudah aku tinggal di laboratorium bersama Naruto. Ternyata tanpa seijinku, Naruto menelpon ibuku dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus ikut kamping selama sebulan. Dan anehnya, ibuku mempercayai saja alasan itu. Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah disekap oleh dokter gila itu.

Ada banyak hal dalam diri Naruto yang membuatku bingung setengah mati. Pertama, kejeniusannya. Dalam usia tujuh belas tahun dia sudah jadi dokter, tingkat pengetahuanya tentang dunia medis pun melebihi dokter – dokter hebat. Kedua, kecepatan tangannya. Sungguh menakjubkan kecepatan yang ia tunjukkan. Sangat tidak manusiawi, bagiku dia lebih mirip robot ketimbang manusia. Ketiga, aku tak pernah melihat dia makan maupun minum barang sedikitpun. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengoperasi, dan membaca buku.

Selama aku berada di sini, aku sering melihat Naruto lalu lalang membawa orang atau lebih tepatnya mayat. Banyak dari mereka yang tubuh sudah hancur, kepalanya lepas, kaki dan tangannya terpisah, organnya keluar. Tapi begitu Naruto keluar dari ruang operasi, yang kulihat hanyalah tubuh manusia yang sudah utuh dan jantung telah berdetak kembali.

Lalu aku juga penasaran dari mana Naruto mendapat pasokan organ - organ tubuh segar. Karena aku banyak melihat toples - toples berisi usus, jantung, hati, ginjal, paru - paru, bahkan mata!

Saat kutanya dari mana dia dari mana dia mendapatkan 'benda - benda' itu, dia hanya menjawab, "Itu hanya sisa - sisa yang masih bisa terpakai."

Tapi aku masih bingung, yang dia maksud sisa - sisa apa sih? Ketika aku menanyakan hal itu, dia tidak mau menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan." Hinata tiba – tiba saja membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh –er aku hanya. Memikirkan Naruto." Jawabku gugup. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya?"

"Kau pasti sudah kenal lama dengan Naruto kan. Em –maaf bukannya aku mau mencurigai, hanya aku merasa –ya aneh saja. Er... apakah Naruto itu manusia?" Tanyaku takut – takut.

Hinata diam saja. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, dia sedang berpikir keras. Hinata menghela napas panjang. "Akan kuceritakan sebuah kisah padamu. Tapi kumohon percayalah."

Aku mengangguk.

"Ayahku adalah pemilik asli dari lab ini. Beliau meninggal dua tahun lalu. Well, selain sebagai pemilik, ayahku juga seorang ilmuwan, peneliti dan dokter. Dia sering menciptakan hal – hal hebat. Dia bisa melakukan operasi yang tidak dapat dilakukan orang lain." Hinata berhenti berbicara sejenak untuk duduk diatas kursi.

"Terinspirasi dari kisah Frankenstain, dia menciptakan seorang dokter android super jenius dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Dokter itu diciptakan dari seorang pemuda yang ditemukan tewas dekat sini waktu itu. Entah operasi istimewa apa yang ayahku lakukan, pemuda itu bangkit kembali."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, seseorang yang telah mati hidup kembali?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Hinata mengangkat bahunya pertanda bahwa ia juga tidak tahu.

"Well, sebenarnya dia tidak hidup lagi. Hanya saja, organ – organ tubuhnya berfungsi lagi. Dan ayahku mengutak – atik sistem saraf dan motorisnya. Serta menyisipkan sel otak Albert Einsten ke dalam otak pemuda itu. Percaya atau tidak, itu benar – benar terjadi."

Aku menahan napas. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa dokter android yang Hinata maksudkan.

"Dan ayahku menamainya, Naruto." Hinata mengakhiri kisahnya seraya memandang hujan di luar. Berarti dugaanku selama ini benar, Naruto bukan manusia. Dia hanya manusia android. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah lelah, pantas dia tidak makan, pantas saja dia tidak tidur dan kecepatan kerjanya jauh dari akal manusia.

"Tapi Naruto tidak akan bertahan lama."

Kata – kata Hinata berhasil mengejutkanku.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Naruto itu hanya setengah hidup. Organ – organ tubuhnya sebenarnya telah mati semua. Dan bisa dibilang operasi istimewa ayahku hanya sebatas 'anti penuaan'. Lama – kelamaan organ itu akan kembali ke posisi semula, mati dan tidak berfungsi."

Aku sungguh tak bisa berkata apa – apa. Berarti Naruto akan...

Entah mengapa, tiba – tiba aku merasa hatiku sakit sekali.

"Naruto sebenarnya hanyalah manusia yang dipaksa hidup kembali. Itu pemaksaan. Naruto seharusnya sudah tiada, bebas tanpa beban dialam sana. Tapi ayahku malah menjadikannya master piece –maha karya!"

Aku terduduk lemas. Well, aku merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Pemuda yang malang. Seharusnya dia sudah tenang dialam sana. Tapi kenapa, ada yang tega memaksanya untuk hidup kembali. Bukankah ini berarti perampasan hak –er mati?

Keesokkan harinya, aku dan Naruto menemui Sakura di depan halte sesuai janji yang dulu. Aku sangat senang melihat Sakura terpekik bahagia saat melihat Jelly hidup kembali, dalam keadaan sehat pula. Berkali – kali dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto. Aku dan Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Saat Sakura sudah pergi, maka aku pun harus kembali ke rumah. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus berpamitan pada Naruto. "Sampai jumpa.." kataku lirih, well aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku ucapkan padanya. "Terima kasih." Katanya dengan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan kemudian berlari pergi.

* * *

Empat bulan setelah itu. Aku mendapat kabar dari Hinata bahwa Naruto meninggal. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendapat kabar itu. Cepat sekali dia pergi, padahal aku baru saja mengenalnya. Pemuda android itu ternyata sudah kehabisan waktunya. Padahal aku masih belum mengenalnya terlalu baik.

Saat menghadiri pemakaman Naruto, aku mendapat informasi dari Hinata bahwa Naruto sudah hidup selama tujuh tahun. Tahun yang cukup lama untuk mempertahankan organ tubuh tetap hidup. Berarti selama ini dia berusaha memperpanjang masa hidupnya sendiri. Rupanya dia senang bisa bangkit kembali, walaupun hanya sebentar, namun sekeras apapun dia mencoba, organ itu tetap tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Kenapa dia mau repot – repot memperpanjang hidupnya?" Tanyaku pada Hinata saat berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman.

Hinata menoleh ke arah nisan Naruto. "Dia bilang, dia suka menolong orang. Dan juga, senang sudah bertemu denganmu Sasuke, walaupun dimasa - masa akhir hidupnya."

Aku tersenyum – senyum sendiri. Well Naruto, kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Tapi sayangnya, Tuhan tidak memberimu waktu yang banyak.

Selamat tinggal Naruto. Semoga engkau tenang di alam sana.

* * *

**Author's : Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeen! :'( tolong jangan bunuh daku *lebay**

** Ceritanya jadi ancur, abal, gaje begini. Niatnya sih mau bikin BL tapi kok malah samar gini dan cenderung friendship *dihajar* Maklum, masih amatiran, dan kemampuan saya cuman sampai disini. Diharap masih ada yang mau baca fict. Aneh ini. Nggak review nggak apa – apa, mash ada yang mau baca aja sudah bersyukur banget.**

** Hehehe.. thank for read*kabur***


End file.
